raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaine of Corbenic
|other_relative/s= |significant_other/s=Lancelot |gender=Female |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Blue |height=5'7" (171 cm) |weight=119 lbs(54 kg) }} Princess Elaine of Corbenic is the daughter of King Pelles, and mother of Sir Galahad by Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round. Due to a prophecy, her father had been aware that she'll bore Lancelot a son and that the child would be considered to be "the noblest knight in the world". She is originally known to be "The Grail Bearer" until the moment that her son found the Holy Grail and Eria Prowell became the new keeper. Biography Background Elaine of Corbenic is the daughter of King Pelles, known as well to be the Fisher King. Her father knew that Sir Lancelot would have a son with Elaine, and that that child would be Sir Galahad, described as "the most noblest knight in the world". Moreover, King Pelles claims that Galahad will lead a "foreign country... out of danger" and "achieve... the Holy Grail". The source of King Pelles' knowledge is revealed to have come from the same source who've predicted the coming of the unknown seer, Eira Prowell. Sword of Light Arthur Pendragon heard about the plea of King Pelles to have her daughter be saved from the trap sprang by a sorceress (Morgan le Fay), who've been jealous of her beauty. Arthur had sent Sir Lancelot to rescue her from the magical trap of boiling bath, and after he rescues her, Elaine falls in love with him, only to find that he is secretly in love with Eira. King Pelles insisted for Lancelot to stay for the night and him knowing the prophecy, had asked Dame Brusen's help for Elaine to seduce Lancelot. Dame Brusen had given King Pelles a poison for Elaine to have Lancelot drink in a wine in order to trick Lancelot into thinking that Elaine is Eira. The next morning, Lancelot is most displeased to discover that the woman he had slept with was Elaine. He drew his sword and threatened to kill her, but she tells him that she is pregnant with Galahad and he agreed not to kill her, but instead kissed her. Lancelot departed, and Elaine remained in her father's castle and gave birth to Galahad.Sword of Light Flames of Darkness A feast in Arthur's court had brought Elaine to Camelot. She had her son, Galahad, accompanied her, since the boy wanted to be a member of the Knights of Camelot. Lancelot ignored her when he saw her, and she was sad because she loved him. She haven't told Galahad of him being his father though. Elaine complained to Dame Brusen, and Dame Brusen told her that she would "undertake that this night, Lancelot shall lie with her". That night, Dame Brusen brought Lancelot to Elaine, and informed him that Galahad was their son. Lancelot asked her to leave for he doesn't want to hurt her feelings any further. Elaine once again appeared another time after the Battle of Camlann and informing his son about the whereabouts of the Holy Grail. She found Lancelot and confronted him about the death of Arthur and the rest of the members of the Knights of the Round except for him, Galahad and Percival. Eira found the two of them and used the Grail to heal Lancelot. When he regained his mental facilities, he decided to live with her, and they lived together for several years as man and wife.Flames of Darkness Physical description Elaine has a long and wavy black hair that turns to gold whenever she touches the Holy Grail, and matching brilliant blue eyes. She is said to be beautiful and fair, causing the jealousy of Morgan le Fay. Personality Elaine is helpless in love, finding the good-natured heart of Lancelot. She loves despite having it being unrequited at first. She is determined, at the same time that she is kind and compassionate. Her selfless traits define her as the perfect mother for such a perfect knight as Galahad. Relationships Love interests Lancelot= Family Pelles of Corbenic= |-|Galahad= Friends Eira Prowell= Appearances * Sword of Light * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness Trivia Character descriptions= * The name Elaine is from an Old french form of "Helen" that means "torch" or "corposant" in Greek.Behindthename: ElaineBehindthename: Helen |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Elaine's inspirational song in the series is "Familiar" ''by Agnes Obel. For the story of Lancelot and Elaine, the inspirational song is ''"Sanctuary" by Welshley Arms. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters